Abandoned chao garden
by Blue-Streaker
Summary: When a Full Chao garden is abandoned, the chao have no way to survive. With few resorces, they must find some way to live and find food. And with dangers around every turn, it seems imposable.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story is supposed to take place in the regular chao garden in sonic adventure 2. The chao garden is abandoned and the chao are with out help. So they have to survive in an abandoned chao garden. Get what im going at. Okay, abandoned chao garden chapter one.

The moon was out and the sky was black. All the chao lay happily asleep. There was a slight noise, as sonic came in the garden. He saw his chao where asleep. One chao noticed him come in. He quickly woke the others that the owner was there. They all got up and ran as fast as there stubby legs could carry them. As they came they slowly stopped at the sight. The owner had a shiny silver chao. They all stared with wandering eyes. For they weren t as pretty as this shiny one. They all came from normal eggs. The owner dropped the egg after slightly shaking it. The chao egg moved a little and a little shiny head popped out. All the other chao stared at the new arrival, wandering if the owner was still going to have time for them. The owner petted the new chao before he even left his egg. Then the chao crawled out, reveling his shiny, big, smile. The other chaos stared with jealousy pounding in there hearts.

"Well lets go get you to go see the the school" the owner said. He picked up the new chao and took it out of the garden. The other chaos just stared with disbelieving eyes. Could the owner really replace his own chaos with this new one? The first chao up was the first to speak.

"I don t think he could possibly love this new chao more then us guys. I mean think about it, it s just a new chao, nothing big".

"But its shinny" a small chao said stepping in to the light of the moon.

"Shiny or not", a bigger chao said, "he wont replace us". The owner walked into the room then. He sat the shiny silver chao on the ground. He then pulled out the square fruit he had bout at the store. It must have been the chaos favorite. The chao instantly began eating it. The owner petted the new chao slightly. He then looked up at the rest of them. He searched the chaos, looking for a particular one. He walked over to an older chao, who was going to be an angel any day. He picked it up and the shiny one and walked over to the waterfall. He climbed to the top, where no chao could reach. He sat the two chaos down and fell asleep. All the other chaos didn t know what to think. They all went back to bed. As the sun came up, the two chaos where safe asleep under the shade of there owner. The one that he had picked up was now wide-awake. She walked away, stumbling at the edge of the waterfall. When she was in the middle of the field, she felt something move inside her. She fell to her feet and screamed in pain. A small cocoon formed around her. The owner got up and ran to her side. Now nothing was visible inside the cocoon. When it faded away she was a very pretty hero chao. The owner heard a chime, and he new that hero garden was unlocked. He picked up the new chao from the waterfall, and the new hero chao and heeded for the exit. All the other chaos where around him, and he saw the sad look in there faces. He look down at his feet and then looked up, smiling a nasty evil grin. The owner left the garden forever. One chao stood up above the chattering.

"Listen" he screamed. "You where right, he does love that thing. And now he s left us here to fend for are selves". A large amount of chattering came across the chaos.

"Stop"!!!!!!!!! He screamed.

"I know had scary this is, but we can get this straitened out if we work together". One chao ran for the door, but was knocked down by the force field. All the chaos where scared now. They all knew that now they would have to fend for them selves in an abandoned chao garden.

Well that s chapter one. Yeah, I know it s short and boring, but the next one will be better. I just needed to get the point across that a new silver chao comes, and the owner goes to live with it in hero garden. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be better. The chaos get to talk moor. Thank for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The chao where still going frantic. One even fell into the stream. They where going mad because their owner had left the garden. One chao was talking with the others. He seemed to be planing something. He then jumped on the highest rock, trying to make an announcement.

"Listen all chao" he said. "I have to say something. To protect you all, I have came up idea. I think we should have a leader to help everyone. Maybe to setle argument, or try to think of sulutions. What do you guys think". He waited but no one said anything.

"Okay, good. Who do you think would be a good leader".

"How about you" said mark?

"Well, I don't know", replied Chaosky. I was thinking of maybe someone a little bit more, well stronger. You know, someone who can fight when they need to. I'm not that good a fighter".

"So, you don't have to fight to help" said mary.

"Well, okay, I guess. I take some time to think of some good ideas". The day seemed to slip away as Chaosky thought of ideas to help. It was almost night time when he walked up with a few other chao, on top of the rock at the top of the watterfall.

" I have some ideas" he said. "First, I want every one away from the pond. If any one goes near, no one will be able to save you. Second, no one eat over two fruit a day. We have no more plants to make fruit. And third, I don' t want any arguing. We are poor enough with out having to dill with fights".

Every one seemed to like these laws. They were for their protection, And they would help since the owner had lest.

"O and one more thing", said the chao, "don't call me leader, just call me by my name, chaosky".

Every one went away after that. One chao went over to the matching that rest in the corner of the chao garden.

"What ever that thing is, I don t think we need it, do you"? he said.

"That s a goodby matching" an old looking chao said from behind him. "The owner takes chao in it, and they re never seen again".

"Well I don t think we need it do you"? He asked.

"No, said the old chao, you can have it. Destroy it or do what ever you want with it".

"Don t you see", the young chao said, "we could destroy it and make something useful".

"What ever you want" said the old chao, "just leave me out of it brain boy".

"My name is not brain boy", The chao said, "it s mark. And start calling me it".

The old chao just walked off. The leader chao called for a meeting again. All the chao assembled in front of the high rock.

"I want every one to take turns eating. I just broke up a fight. O and I herd some special news, mary will be having her egg soon. She will be able to have three fruit a day. Now every one go back to what you where doing". The chao then went away, back to their business.

One chao stopped and looked down at the river. It was a very young chao, barley hatched. He stared at the blue moving water, and desperately wanted a drink. He bent down, disobeying the orders. With out a second to spare, he fell in. Two chao who could swim leaped after the screaming chao. By the time they got in to the middle, the chao was unconscious. Then they pulled the chao out and laid him on the ground. All the chao ran over. One chao tried to revive it, but it was worthless, the chao was dead.

Well that was chapter 2, I know, very short. If you like it at all, please review. O and the story might be hard to fallow because of the names. So I have a list of all the names here.

Leader: Chaosky: Out going chao with a good heart.

Mark: Very smart chao with a broken machine.

Mary: A young chao. Pregnant

Sue: A young chao. Also good at fighting.

Bubbles: A young, smart, wild, chao.

Robert: A young, shy chao, the mate of mary.

Chaoko: A fat old chao, very good at swimming

Bruno: Very old chao. Also very grumpy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here s chapter 3. I know I said I wanted 5 reviews, but I had already written chapter 3. Anyway, at least I have two, and that s good enough. Thanks to all the kind reviews, I ve decided to keep the story going. Also suggested by someone in the reviews, iv'e decided to right an oc in the next chapter. If you have an oc chao, please send it in

Bubbles was digging a hole in the ground to berry the chao that had drowned. The hole was not very deep, because all he had was a small, red, shovel. Robert and Bruno were getting bedding for mary, because she was going to have a baby soon. Mary was going to have her baby very soon. Mark was taking apart the goodbye machine. And the leader was busy arranging for the eating schedule. It seemed that every body was busy since the owner had left the garden.

"What do you think your doing Mark", Said A voice from behind the machine that mark was working on.

"I'm trying to make some use from this goodbye machine", mark said. "I might be able to make a teleport machine, that could take us to all the gardens. Or one to stop chaos from drowning. Or even one to take us back to are owner".

"Don t you get it", said the chao, stepping out to revile him self. It was Bruno, the old grumpy chao. "He doesn t what us any more. Even if we could go back to him".

"Just an idea" said mark.

Meanwile, Robert and mary were over by her nest. Robert had been marys mate. And now mary was getting bigger and bigger every day.

"Are you shore your okay", Robert said as he stood up.

"Yes, I m fine. I just need to rest".

"Good, The I m going to help the others".

"Okay, see you later".

"Listen every one", said the leader on the mountain. "I won t every one here now". Every one assembled under the waterfall.

"Now as you all know", he said, "the chao that droned has been buried, and every one knows that mary will be expecting he egg soon. I what every one to be careful around her. And last of all, I want every one to make shore they stay away from the river, we don t another accident. Now you all can go".

Every one went away after that. Mark went back to his machine, Bruno went back to make fun of him, Robert went back to eating, and chao sky went back to preparing things. Every one but mary left there spot. She stayed there, not moving. Then she screamed out in pain. Every one turned, and they knew that she was having her egg. They all came around. But by the time the leader had gotten over there, she had already given it.

"Are you okay", screamed robert, "pushing his way though the crowd'.

"Yes, I m fine", said mary, slightly relived.

"But wait", screamed bruno. "We need the owner to hatch the egg".

Every one was shocked and you could tell with the gasps from the crowd. The chaos had not thought of that.

"Okay" said chaosky. "I think we could possibly be okay if we try to get it some heat. When the owner holds the chao egg, it makes heat. We need every ones help to eat this egg up".

With that every one huddled around the egg. But after 2 minuets, nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong" said chaosky.

Then the egg started to move.

"Okay", he said. "The egg is still alive. Every one stay away from it, until we see if it s going to hatch".

Every one went away after that. Mark went over to his machine. As he bent over to do something with it, when he saw that no one was there to make fun of him. Bruno must be giving him a break. He looked around only to see him lying on the floor, a gray cocoon around him. Mark could tell what it was. It was the cocoon that forms when a chao gets too old and dies. He ran over to him but he was too late, he was dead. Chaosky saw the whole thing. He ran over and sat beside him. Soon all the chaos came too see the dead chao.

"This is enough" shouted chaosky, "we have lost two chao so far. We must be careful not to loose any more". All the chaos nodded with agreement. No doubt every chao wanted to live. Every one was shore there would be trouble soon. The worries where stopped at the faint cracking sound. Every one turned to the egg, and watched as it started to crack.

Well that s chapter 3. If you didn t know who some of the names are, there s a list in chapter 2. And I know I said that mary would have her egg in this chap. And I made it sound like it was going to do stuff. Well I didn t have any more room in this chapter, so the cute chao will be in the next chapter. Like I said at the beginning, I m making ocs in the next chapter. So send em in. The oc I pick will be the egg that mary is having, or had. Anyway, As soon as I pick the oc, ill right the next chapter. And remember, review. Meep, pres it, its sad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Here s chapter 4 (finely). O and for the oc chao, I ve got in like ten, but I can only right in one for now. Sorry guys, one chao at a time. But I will right them all in eventually. Anyway, this chapter is about merys egg.

The egg was now on the edge of hatching. The white walls of it are where starting to break open. Two arms poked out. And soon a head. And before you know it, the whole chao was out of the egg. It was weird, the chao was green. No one had seen a white chao have a green egg. The chao came out of the egg, but went right in the direction of the river. But the most amazing thing happened. The newborn chao stopped, and turned away.

"Don t you see" said chaosky, "the chao is going to be very smart. Didn t you see it? It turned away from the river". Ripples of shock ran trough the crowd.

"Well maybe he can help me with my machines" said mark. "It would be nice to have another smart chao around .Well".

"I guess he could help you", said mary. "But he is very young. You might want to wait for a wile".

"Okay", said mark.

"Wait" said Robert. "He doesn t have a name. And the owner will have to name him. But he s gone".

"I thought of that" said chaosky. "We can still name him. It just wont be official. Mery will come up with the name. So mery, what will his name be".

Mary seemed overwhelmed, as if she had not thought of that. "His name will be something sounding little. Since he s so young". She said that and stared at the ground for a few seconds. Finally she said, "His name will be goo goo. He is very little and will be called something little". Every one seemed to like and accept the new chao.

Meanwhile in hero garden.

The owner was coming up the stairs to hero garden. He was caring a seed. When he walked in to the garden, every chao saw the seed. They ran up to see who got it. He gave it to a young chao named shela. She planted it by the river. After that, the owner lest the garden.

"Guess what I herd" said a young blue chao. "I hard that there s two other gardens. And that there both abandoned".

"Really", said another chao. "Because I herd it was empty".

"Lies", said a old green chao. "There full of chao all right. I used to be part of dark garden. There are three gardens. I don know about the one on the ground, But be glad you aren t on the one below. It s the most scary thing a chao has ever seen. I was part of it, but the owner took me out when he got this new garden years ago. He abandoned it forever. He must have done the same with the other one. I just hope he doesn t abandon us". Every one just stared at him. Then burst out laughing.

"You realy think that there s abandoned chao gardens"? Said a small gray chao. "That s the dumbest thing I ve ever heard. You must be crazy".

"I know what I ve seen" said the old chao. "And I think you ll believe me if you ve ever been though it".

"Well are there any chao still alive"? Asked a young white chao.

"Defiantly not. No chao could survive a garden with no owner to take care of them. They would all die".

Now back to regular garden.

Mark was working on his matching. Goo goo had wandered over to it, and started fiddling with a few things. Mary was on the high rock, asleep. Chaosky was still trying to help with every thing, even though he hadn t sleped in two days. Robert was doing what ever he could to keep him self awake in case there where problems. And every one else where eating.

Every on ran over to the high rock when the leader called for a meeting.

"Listen", he called out. "I think there s a new problem. The water is drying out because there s no owner to the garden. The water refills its self when the owner comes in. So to keep every thing safe, every one takes less water. This will help us keep going till we find some kind of help." Right then, the leader was cut off. It was the sound of some one coming in the garden. And shore enough, the chao could tell by his face, his unmistakable look, and his size. It was the owner that abandoned the garden.

Well that s chapter 4. Thanks for waiting guys. Oh, Goo goo belongs to mkl and blv nomber 1 fan (i hope I spelled it right). In this chapter, you get a little taste of hero garden. And a cliffhanger at the ending. The owner is back, but what does he want. Anyway, next chapter will be coming soon, thanks guys. Don t forget, I will right your ocs in future chapters. By.

Hey, sory it took so long to put this chapter up. I rote it a month ago, and thought I put it up. Turns out, i uploaded the document, but dident update the the story. Sorry guys, it was wayyyyyy over due.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Were moving and I ve been very busy. Anyway, here chapter 5. I'm going to add a new oc in this chapter too. Like I said in the last chapter, if you read it, I m going to put all the ocs in. okay, on with the chap.

__

The owner was staring around with wide eyes. By his face, it looked as if he had been shocked that the chaos where still alive. He had something in his hands. It looked round like a fruit, but as he came closer, it was clear that the object was an egg. It wasn t a shiny or special one, like the egg he had when he left, but was a plain old regular egg. He walked over to the edge of the garden, and sat the egg down, after rocking it. He didn t look back to see if it hatched, but just walked away, and left the garden. The egg started to hatch, and after a wile, two arms pocked out, and then a head, and then, the chao crawled out of the egg, and crawled away.

"Who is this for"? Said chaosky.

"Don t you see"? Said sue, "the owner s chaos obviously had an egg, and he didn t want it. The only reason he left it here, is because he thought it would die like the rest of us".

"You don t know that for a fact", chaosky shouted. "He might have just come by and decided to give us another chao to eat are food, just so we will die sooner".

"Hey guys", said goo goo, over from the eggshell. "We could use this eggshell for something. We might even be able to carry water from the stream, and then to the trees. It holds more than that watering can".

Goo goo, since he was getting older, was able to talk, and was no longer crawling.

"What are we going to do now"? "This time it was mark that stepped up. We have an eggshell for carrying water, but we have a new chao to eat are fruit too'.

"Let s just try to be calm", said chaosky, "Lets think of a name for this chao, then we will decide what we can do".

"So what are we going to name it"? asked mark.

'Let me think" said chaosky, as he studied the chao. It was a black chao, with mango colored tips. He looked more like a dark chao then a newborn. As chaosky was studying it, the chao went over to a few of the left over animals, and started playing with them. Before you knew it, he had lynx (ears and tail) and bunny (paws) parts.

"I know what to name him", said chaosky. "Do to his mango colored tips, he will be called mango. He will not be killed; throne away, but he will be one of us. He has just as much right to stay here as any of us".

"But well starve", said mark. "We barley have enough fruit as it is, more less with this new chao. We can t let him stay".

"He is staying", shouted chaosky. "Now no more about it. Everyone go do something, were not talking about this matter anymore". With that, every one went away.

__

Mark and Goo goo where working on the good by machine in edge of the garden. The machine was almost finished, but not quiet. It was shaping out to look like a teleport machine than a good by one.

"Could you hand me that wire Goo goo"? Asked mark.

"One second", said Goo goo, "I m working on an important part right now".

"Hey guys", said mango, as he approached them. "Whatcha working on"?

"We don t know yet", said mark. "But it will help everyone though".

"Okay, see ya later". With that, mango walked over to one of the trees, and picked up a fruit. Right as he was going to bight into it, The tree moved a little, and then it turned gray. Before long, the tree was dead. All the chaos gathered around, seeing that now they only had one tree. With only one tree, and a new chao, all the chao in the garden couldn't last long.

"What will we do now"? shouted mary. "Without That tree, all are last chanses of living are gone. Were all going to die."

"Every one just calm down", said chaosky. "We don't what the turnout will be. Let's just stay calm, and not freak out". Chaosky was right, they did need to keep calm, but without the trees, all there chances of living where flushed away. They had to find some sulution cuick, or they would all die, and there seemed to be no sulution posible.

__

Shoot, a cliffhanger. Sorry guys. Anyway, mango belongs to krystalfan1313. I know you rote in two ocs, but I could only put in one right now, sorry. Ill try to right it in soon. See you guys later. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was gone, even though it was morning. The sky was covered with clouds, and it was raining heavily. Every chao was asleep, under the shelter of the cave. Mark and Goo goo were sleeping together in one corner. Sue and mery were in another. And chaosky slept with mango, Robert, and the rest of the chao. The cave gave good shelter from the rain, and it was also handy when it was hot out, the chao could stay away from the heat. Mark had brought the machine in the cave, to protect it from the rain. The machine looked almost finished. Chaosky was arranging for one fruit not to be eaten, so they could save the seed, that away they might have a chance to survive. But would the tree grow fast enough to bear fruit before they die. Mango, even though he just came to regular gardon, had already started to adapt. He could walk, and talk some.

__

The sun was now coming up, after about 3 hours. The chao were awake and walking about. Mark and Goo goo were working on the machine. Mango was eating some fruit, and practicing swimming. Chaosky was making shore the fruit got lots of sun, so it would turn into a seed. And the rest were still sleeping.

"How every one doing this morning", asked chaosky? "Everything fine"?

"So far every things fine" said, chaoko, coming out of the cave.

"How s the seed", asked Mary?

"It s not coming along fast enough. I m not shore if this will work. The fruit will dry into a seed soon, but not fast enough. We need a better plan".

"Guy s" said mango, crawling out of the water. "We have some green plants at the bottom of the lake. We could eat those in case we run out of fruit".

"I'd rather die than eat that scum", said chaoko. 'Can t we just eat all we have, and just wait to see what happens"?

"You want to know what will happen", said chaosky? "We ll all die. If we eat the plants, we might live a little longer, and by then, we might have the seed ready. Let s just give it a try".

"Okay, fine. But if we die from it I m holding you responsible, chaosky".

__

It was the next day. The sun was high in the sky, and all the chao were outside, helping the best they could.

Chaosky was walking over to check on the fruit. It was starting to form into a seed. But it looked like it would take another week or two. With the little supplies, it seemed that day was years away.

"I want every one to listen to for a second", said chaosky, sitting on top of the waterfal. "We don t have a lot of food, so we have come up with an idea. We will eat the plants on the bottom of the pond. We will lay them of the rocks, and let them cook, them we will eat them. We should have the seed ready by then".

"How can you be shore of that", asked Mary?

"We aren t shore, but we hope it will be".

"How long will that scum last us?" Asked chaoko.

"I m not shore, but we will have enough, hopefully".

"But what will we eat if the algae gets eaten, asked mango"?

"I don t know. We need some sort of solution".

"I think we have your solution", said mark, as he and Goo goo brought their machine up next to the crowd. "We have been working on this forever, and it s finished. Let me show you what it does".

Mark turned on the power button. The machine made a gurgling sound, and then a small blue light appeared in the middle. The light kept getting bigger and bigger, until it was about 5 feet tall. There was an image in the middle. It was hero garden. The owner was leaving the garden, and leaving it completely abandoned, accept for the chao. Of coerce, the owner of hero garden would come back, but he wouldn t come back to regular garden. The portal was rising, and soon, the entire hero garden was visible.

"It s a portal to hero garden. We can go in, and grab fruit, and come out".

"It s perfect for survival", said Goo goo.

"Okay", said Chaosky, "let s test it out".

__

Okay, sorry for the boring filler chapter. Okay, the chaos I do not own are:

Goo goo: Belongs to mkl and blv number 1 fan

Mango: Belongs to krystalfan1313

These chao belong to them, I do not own them.

I'm going to put another oc in next chap.

Okay, if you have problems understanding the names, here s a new name chart

Leader: Chaosky: Outgoing chao with a good heart.

Mark: Very smart chao with a teleport machine he and Goo goo share.

Sue: A young chao. Also good at fighting.

Bubbles: A young, smart, wild, chao.

Robert: A young, shy chao, the mate of Mary.

Chaoko: A fat old chao, very good at swimming.

Goo goo: A very, very young chao, that also likes helping people. Also good at machines.

Mango: A black chao with mango colored tips, and is mixed with a lynx(Ears and tail) and a bunny(paws) Is very handsome, and has a red flame above head.  
Loves round friut, and can swim and fly. Is sometimes loving, and has growing powers, which take one day to charge up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guy s. Like I said in the last chapter, I m going to put in an oc chao in this one. Well, I ve got plenty of room for ocs, so I going to put three in.

The blue rays of the teleport machine where spinning fast. The machine its self was making a very load clanging noise.

"Who s going to test it out"? Asked chaoko, standing up to make himself look big.

"It might be too dangerous to test it out on one of us", said chaosky. "We should try it out on something nonliving, like a fruit. In fact, that would be perfect. Mark, test it out on a fruit". With that, mark picked up a small fruit, and threw in into the portal with all his strength. The fruit froze in the air, and then started getting smaller, until it was out of sight. The portal then showed hero garden. The fruit had landed on the ground, and the chaos were beginning to gather around it.

"So it works!" Said Goo goo.

"That settles it", said chaosky, "we are going in that portal and taking those fruit for ourselves".

"But wouldn t that be taking away their fruit"? Asked mango.

"No it wouldn t. They have more than enough trees there. We ll just take some for ourselves, and then come back. Just a little bit so they don t get suspicious".

"So who will go first?" Asked mary.

"We ll all go. Just don t get caught". After they had finished discussing what to do, they all got in a line and walked one by one into the portal. When they arrived, they were all speechless. They had never seen hero garden before. It looked amazing. There was a pond, much bigger than the one at regular garden. There was a stone tower, bigger than the little cave they had. And there where far more trees, most because the owner had bought more seeds. As they gazed around, all the chaos stared gathering. They were fat, over fed, chaos. Chaosky was the first to step up.

"Hi, we come from regular gar "

"What are you doing here"? said a young chao, interrupting chaosky. "This garden is not for dirty, ratty, fat chaos". Chaoksky laughed at this. The though of another chao who was as fat as could be, calling him fat. But he was right; they did look ratty, and underfed compared to these fat chao.

"It s not are fault were like this", yelled mary. "Are garden was abandoned. We have been trying to survive".

""Well your not stealing any food from us rats", yelled a young chao. He was a dark swim chao.

"Who are you, and what gives you the right to call us rats?" Shouted mary.

"My name is milo, and I only said that because it was true".

"Chaosky, we don t have time for this", said mark. "The portal won t last much longer.

"Then were going to have to fight for the fruit", said chaosky, almost so quietly that it was hard to hear. Then he got onto a fallen pillar in the corner, so that all the chao could see him.

"Listen, if you do not give us fruit, then we ll have no other option but to fight". With that, all the chao ran as fast as they could for the trees. Each chao grabbed a fruit and tried to run back. It wasn t that hard to out run those fat chaos. But as they were running, a few of the chaos that were that fat caught up with some of them. They were punching and kicking. A few of the chao dropped their fruit to go join in the battle. Finally, the chao stopped when a familiar voice called their names from the entrance. It was a blue figure, holding an armful of seeds. Sure enough, it was the owner, returning from the black market.

"R-regular garden"? He hissed. "What are you doing here?!" With out waiting for a response, he charged at them. A few ran into the portal, but a few didn t. Mango was trying to find a place to hide, when a hero garden chao came over. She was a beautiful chao with red tips. She had hedgehog paws and feet. And a tiger tail. She ran beside him, and showed him a place to hide. They waited there together. The other chao were also trying to hide. A few of the hero garden chao helped them as well.

"Why are you chaos helping us"? Asked chaosky.

"Because", said an old chao, "we can t let another chao die. Even if they deserve it". Without trying to say that they didn t deserve to die, chaosky just went along with them.

"And don't call us chaos", said a young chao. "We have names. Mine's Tylerus".

"We can talk names at a latter date", said chaosky.

Meanwhile, the owner had pined mary down. He was looking for something sharp, when he found a shovel. He held up his hand, and brought it down with such force, that it pierced though mary s head like paper. Mary started squirming as the shovel was pulled out. The hole was still there, and blood ran down her face until you couldn t see what color she was. Finally she quit squirming, and lay there motionless. She was dead.

"Nooooooooooooo" Shouted Robert from the hiding place. He ran out and sat beside her motionless body. His hands were covered in blood as he stroked her head. "Why did you have to kill her, why? I-I hate you". With that, he got up and carried her for the door. Her body leaving a line of read across the ground. He carried her though the portal, until they were both gone out of sight. A few of the other chaos were running for the exit too. They were afraid that the same thing might happen to them. Chaosky led a group of chao, until they were out of sight. The only chaos left were mango, chaoko, and Goo goo. Chaosky and the others ran for the portal, which was now getting smaller and smaller. When they came close, the portal vanished. Now they were stuck in hero garden with a group of chao that hated them, and an owner who was trying to kill them.

Thanks guys. Okay, You may hate me for killing mary, but I needed to kill a chao off, and mary, in my opinion wasn t a character needed for the rest of the story. And sorry for the cliffhanger. Okay, like I said in the beginning, there were three ocs in my story. Okay, so here's who came up with them.

Buddy: Created by krystalfan1313

Milo: created by crystal the cat

Tylerus: created by crystal the cat

Thanks to all who sent in ocs.

Okay, hero garden chao list.

Milo: A boy chao, and a Dark swim

Tylerus: a girl chao, and is a hero swim.

Buddy: Love square fruit, and can swim, fly, and float. Is very energetic, and is angel chao. Has loving and reviving powers, but takes two days to charge up. Is a pink chao with red tips, and is mixed with a hedgehog (Paws and feet) and a tiger (Tail) Has orange and yellow halo, and rainbow angel wings. Is also very beautiful.

Jake: The skinniest chao in hero garden. A dark green chao.

Pepper: A fat brown chao. Hates the water.

Crater: A young blue chao, with hedgehog paws, feet, and tail.

Silver: (Remember the chao at the beginning who replaced regular garden?) A shiny silver chao with a big smile.

Heather: (Remember the chao who was turning into a hero soon, so the owner took it, at the beginning?) A fat older chao. Very beautiful. Has raccoon ears, and feet.

Okay, well that s it for now. Remember to review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I have a few announcements.

1) No more ocs. If you sent one in already, it will still make it in. Sorry guys, but I have enough to work with already.

2) Were moving, so don t be expecting me to be updating a lot over the next two months.

3) I have a new forum called Chao RP. It s were you can role-play with your ocs, or make a new one up, and then role-play.

Well that s it for the announcements. On to the story.

The owner was franticly looking around the garden. The Chaohad left, but some were still there. After a wile, he just gave up and threw the shovel down. Then he left the garden, leaving the Chao there. The Chao all came out. Heather was the first to come speak.

"Now, how did you guys get here", she screamed, anger blazing like fire in her voice?

"We built a teleport machine out of the good-by machine", said Goo goo, pointing to the machine in the other side of the garden.

"Well how do you get back", Jake asked, "in a much calmer tone then heather"?

"We don t really know" said Mango. "We were trying to just get some fruit and leave. The portal disappeared, so were stuck here."

"And I would like to see some of you fat heads get us out", shouted Chaoko.

"Okay", said Tylerus, "sit down and we can talk about it calmly".

"We are talking calmly. It s you nasty hero garden Chao that are acting harsh. We were simply "

"Enough", shouted Crater. "We were both talking harsh. Now listen here. You can stay here until you find a way to get back. Just stay hidden so the owner doesn't see you". With that, all the chaos went back to their hiding places. They took some of the fallen tree leaves to make beds. They were amazingly soft compared to the itchy leaves in regular garden. Once all the leaves were laid out, and all the Chao were in the hiding places, the owner appeared. Luckily, the Chao were well hidden. The plan may just work, but they would need to stay hidden.

Back in regular garden.

The moon was high in the sky, shining silver streaks all over the grass. Everyone was sleeping after that hard day yesterday. Chaosky had arranged for everyone to help cook the agley. Some of the Chao who didn't stop and fight, brought back some fruit. There were now three fruit in the garden. One Chao even ran to the pile where the owner had left a pile of seeds, and grabbed one. As soon as they had gotten in the garden, they planted it. It was doing okay, but it wasn't producing any fruit. It would still take time, time they didn't have.

As the night went on, the sun finely started to rise. Its rays shining on the fresh dew that had come during the night. Chaosky was the first to wake up. He went over to the edge of the cave where the water was just a foot away. He picked up a small curved piece of egg shell, and put it under the water fall. Then he began to drink it. It tasted grate, because he hadn't ate or drank anything in about two days. He had been too worried trying to get fruit. He was disturbed from drinking when he herd another Chao wake up. It was mark. He looked tired after the long hard day yesterday.

"How s the tree coming", he asked?

"It s not coming fast enough. We ll all starve by the time it has fruit. But at least we have another tree."

"I don t see what we can do now", Mark replied. "We don t have the machine anymore, it s broken, it tore up after just one time, and I don t have enough spare parts to fix it, so are last hope is gone."

"Well maybe your friend Goo goo can fix it. He has a good-by machine in hero garden. You never know."

Mark looked puzzled, as if he where think about it. "Yeah but Your right. He has the parts to make a new one. They could even bring enough fruit and seed to last us until the tree is grown."

Chaosky stared at the sky. "Maybe", was all he could say. They had to hope that that would be possible. It was their last chance.

Back in hero garden.

The Chaos were starting to wake up now that the sun was up. Everyone was up, except Mango, Buddy, Chaoko, and Heather. The owner wasn't in the garden, so they could go were they wanted.

"This pond is huge", said Goo goo. "The pond we have is tiny. Only about three Chaos can swim at a time. Here the hole garden can swim at once."

"Yep, it s pretty amazing", said Milo. Pride beaming in his eyes. The pond was huge. All the Chao from both gardens could swim in it. Goo goo didn't wait any longer. He leaped into the pond. He shivered as soon as he got in. The water was icy cold. The sun had not come up for long, so it didn't have time to warm up the water.

"Yeah, it doesn't warm up a lot", Milo said, slightly laughing. "The tower blocks out almost all the sunlight. It doesn't t get very warm."

"Yeah, I see that", said Goo goo, trying to find his voice through the ice cold water. The chatting woke up Mango, and Heather. Mango looked refreshed and ready to go. But Heather looked like she was ready to kill someone. She always seemed grumpy, just like Chaoko.

"What are you doing in are pond", she shouted, her voice sounded like pure venom.

Goo goo stared at, afraid she jump in and kill him. "Swimming", he responded.

"How could you let him swim in are pond Milo", she shouted?

"Well their staying with us, so why not let them enjoy them selves", Milo said?

"Enjoy themselves! They should be grateful that were letting them stay at all."

"Why don t you go wake the others", Milo asked, trying to change the subject?

"Fine", Heather shouted. "Just get out of are pond."

"You better get out before Heather explodes" Mango said.

"I think your right", Goo goo responded.

Milo shied. "Don t get to mad with heather", he said, "she can get a little hot headed at times."

"Hi guys", said Buddy, getting up when Heather woke her. "What s all the fighting about."

"Nothing", said Milo. "Just Heather over-reacting again."

"How come no one woke me sooner", said Chaoko, walking over to the group of Chao. He looked just as grumpy as Heather.

"The sun just came up", said Mango.

"So", he snorted. "Maybe I wanted to be woken earlier, you don't know."

"Just calm down", said Heather, walking up to the group.

"Look who telling who to calm down", huffed Milo.

"Watch it!"

"Guys", Jake shouted from the entrance. "The owners coming back. Everyone hide". With that, everyone ran into the hiding spots. The owner was walking through the garden. He walked into the center of the garden.

"Listen", he shouted. "I know that you chaos from regular garden are still here. I don t know how you got here, but you better leave. I ll give you one day do get out, or I ll find you and kill you. Your choice." The Chaos knew they had to find a way to get out soon, or else they would never get the chance. But how could they find a way to get out in one day?

__

Well that's it. Sorry for the boring filler chap. Anyway, the next chapter will be awesome (I hope). There will be a few Chaos that die, a few that fall in love and some secrets that reveal what the owner was trying to do by abandoning the garden. Plus, some parts will be in the dark garden, where I m also revealing the last two ocs. It will take a little wile to get it up though. Like I said, I'm not going to be updating a lot. Until then, see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I had the worst case of writer's block ever! And I know it wasn't fair to keep you guys waiting, especially those who were waiting on their OCs to get in. Most of I probably stopped read after the long time period, but I must finish what I started. And I also wanted to mention that as you may have noticed that this fic is terrible, it was my second one on here ever! So just about every chapter has bad spelling. Butguess what, I'm changing all that, after being on here for almost two years, my writing and spelling skills have improved a lot, so once I wright the last two chapters of this, I am going to re-right everything! make it look nice. Because at one time I even thought about deleting this story so it didn't look bad, but that's not the answer. Anyway, like I mentioned in last chapter, the secret will be in this chapter, so please enjoy(Those who still care) the long awaited chapter!

"One day!" Chaoko said, talking to Heather. "How could the rock-hearted owner give us only one day to get back." He kicked angrily at the water in front of him. The anger pulsing throughout his body only resulted with him attacking his surroundings. And for once, Heather didn't complain.

"I know, I didn't even think he was that cruel, I mean, I grew up in regular garden. It's not fair." She lashed out at the water too. "But we're not going to make any progress just sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves, let's get a move on and do something that cane actually help." Chaoko nodded and followed heather over to the machine in the corner of the garden where Goo Goo was working hard with something, buthe never revealed what he was doing.

It had been only three hours sense the owners warning came, but he had managed to take the whole machine apart. It lay in pieces on the ground, where he was forming them in to something that kind of looked like the teleport machine in the other garden, but looked different here. Maybe it was because he had more tools and could build a better machine than the older one in the original garden.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Chaoko asked, Tilting his head to one side to see what he was working on.

"Huh?" Goo Goo said, looking up. "Oh, uh... nothing, just stay hidden until the owner gets back, he might come early." With that he went back down to his work and continued working. As Chaokoand Heather ignored his advise and went about continuing to release their anger on objects, Mango was starting to wake up, where buddy lay next to him.

Mango sat strait up, making buddy's head hit the floor, waking her up instantly.

"Uh, where are you going sweetie?" Buddy said, without thinking of what she was saying. She had only known Mango for a few days, but she was quickly getting to know him better. She liked him a lot, but had never admitted it to him. And thinking about him all day had affected her dreams, making her dream about him, so when she woke up she was having trouble realizing what she was saying was in the real world, and not her fantasy.

"Sweety?" Mango said, said at her with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, you see, I was dreaming and I... I uh."

"That's okay," Mango said, smiling at her. I can be your little "Sweetie", at least until I go back."

"Oh, yeah, when you... go back," she said, looking down at the ground. She didn't want him to leave at all, she had never met someone she liked as much as him, she didn't want to see it end. "I'm sorry," she said. "You must think I'm kind of weird. I've been kind of confused these past few days."

"Oh your not weird," Mango said. "I know what you mean, these past few days have been confusing to me too. But we'll find a way back, and then things will be back to normal."

_Normal. _Those simple words struck her like a knife. She would give anything to keep things the way they were presently. She hated her old life. For once, she had joy in her life when Mango was around.

"Come on," he said. "let's go see what we can do to help out with getting back." Buddy smiled slightly and took mango's hand. Together they walked around, gathering supplies to make a better hideout.

Meanwhile, Goo Goo still hard at work at his machine. It was going much faster with all the supplies. He had managed to make the portal, but did have the right fuel to power it. Mark had put something in it, but he had not known what it was. They didn't have any fruit, or any metal of any kind, so what gave it the boost to power up for the few seconds that trapped them in this garden with no escape? Then it struck him like a lightning bolt. Agley! The weird plant that they lived off of that grows at the bottom of the pond. But did they have the same here?

Excitedly, he ran to the lake and stuck his head in, winceing at the pain as the water struck his eyes. He gazed around until he saw some green like stuff at the bottom. The agley wass more of a yellow green scumy stuff, but this was more than likely it. He jumped in and grabbed a little with his hand, swimming out of the water, and running back to the machine, throwing it in the compartment. Within an instant the machine turned on, a loud buzzing alerting everyone in the garden. Some game running over to see what it was, other observed at a distance.

"Yes!," Goo Goo screamed. "It works, we're going home." he threw the switch and the blue light came across the screen. Then a portal opened, and a image appeared, but it wasn't regular garden at all, it was something else, something darker.

"Hurry, get in," Chaoko screamed.

"No need," Goo Goo said calmly. "It runs on a fuel rod built in the machine when I opened it. It can last forever."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Mango said, he grabbed a nearby fruit, throwing it at the portal. Everyone had been so excited that they forgot to check it. It went through, but no one could see it one the other side.

"Maybe it fell behind a tree" Tylerus said.

"Or maybe it got destroyed," Buddy said, hoping they might stay.

"Oh I don't care," Chaoko said, if we stay here we might die as well, what's the difference?" Before anyone could speak, he ran in to the portal, disappearing, then coming up on the screen. He had lived!

"It's fine," Tylerus said. "You better go quick, there's no telling how long til the owner gets back."

"Okay," Goo Goo said, he walked in first, fallowed by the rest of the regular garden chao. For some reason Heather walked in too.

"Well, I wish I could stay," Mango said, hugging Buddy as he stepped next to the portal. He was the last of the chao to go. He took one step before a voice rang out.

"No, please stay!" It was buddy, running up to him. You can stay with me, we'll hide you over by the tower, please don't go!" She was now crying. All of this caught Mango by surprize.

"But... I have to get back... the only reson I here was by accident. When I get back I might..."

"Oh please!" She cried out, squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to say good by, I know you've only been here for a few days but I never felt this way before. I love you!" Buddy was even more taken aback. He had only thought of her as a Friend... until now. "You said yourself you wish you could stay," she continued.

"Well, yeah but..." he was aware of all the hero garden chaos staring at him. he had to stop this. "Look," he said, lifting her limp body up. Maybe I can't stay with you, but you could stay with me."

"You mean, I can come with you," she said, he face brightening up.

"If you want."

"Oh thank you," she said, throwing herself at him as she gave him a huge hug.

"Well, we better hurry," he said, pointing to the portal. It was slowing disappearing as it was being teliported the the other garden. "I don't think they will want to come back."

"Okay," she said, wiping her tears away. "Let's go." She fallowed him slowly, still limp from bursting out tears and begging him to stay. Once they had disappeared, the portal slowly disappeared.

The portal reopened as Mango and Buddy walked out. The rest of the chao were gone though. Not a single one. And the garden was much diferent then since he was gone. _Where's the rock tower? Where's the clear lake. Where's the grass? _Until he realized what was going on. This wasn't regular garden. But this wasn't hero garden ether. This was something else. The ground was black, the river was red and wasn't moving, and the trees were all dead, with no leaves. They had nasty smelling fruit coming out of them. This place was horrible.

"I never thought I would miss starving," Chaoko said, walking through the nasty undergrowth.

"Chaoko! Your alive!"

Of course I'm alive," came his nasty response. "Though now I wish I were dead. This place is horrible... What's she doing here!" he demanded.

"Well what's heather doing here?" he asked?

"Heather is here because she didn't want to die. The owner said he was going to kill all regular garden chao. She was born in regular garden remember?"

"But she was a hero garden chao now." Mango remembered the day the owner came in and took the young unnamed chao that had just become a hero. That was the day the owner had left the garden, after salvaging everything from it and leaving the chao to die.

"Well it doesn't matter now," Chaoko said, getting annoyed. "She's here, so drop it."

"Same here!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Goo Goo said, coming out from behind the undergrowth. He was followed by heather and the rest of the chao.

"Nothing," said Mango. "Where are we?"

"Where does it look like," said a small voice from behind. All the chao turned and faced a small pink chao. "You're in dark garden."

"Dark garden?" Buddy asked. "Oh yeah, some of the chao backin hero garden told me about this place. They said the owner took them away when they turned in to a hero or a dark chao."

"But wait, the same thing happened to me," said heather. Why does the owner not want any adult chao?"

"What's going on?" said a dark voice at the far end of the garden. The chao turned and looked, all except the little pink chao, who ran running with its hands up in the air.

"Shadow! you're awake!" he called, and jumped in to his arms.

"Shadow?" all the chaos harmonized.

"Oh my word, it seems some chao strayed in to our garden," he said, walking towards them. Mango shivered with fear, and Heather ran in to the bush as he approached. He stood in the moonlight, revealing his appearance. Alla the chao gasped. He looked just like the owner, the same size and everything. But instead of being blue, he was black, with unique red markings.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Buddy asked, her voice full of fear.

"No, now why don't you come over here and tell me everything."

Three hours had gone by, And the chaos were finally finishing their story. They had told him of how the owner had abandoned them and they had almost all died, if it weren't for the agley. And how they had teleported themselves to hero garden, and had barley made it out alive. The whole time Shadow had not said a word, until Mango said "That's it". Then he just started nodding.

"I see. You are from both the other gardens. I know my brother had been trying to get to goodby garden, butI never thought he would go that far." The chaos just remained in awe. The owner was shadows brother? And what was goodby garden?

"What do you mean?" Goo Goo said. "Your brother is trying to get to "Goodby garden"?"

"Yeah," he replied. "And it wont be long until he does, then you will never have a chance of living."

"I don't understand." Buddy said. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I guess you'll have to find out eventually, so here goes."

He sat down on a smooth rock and started the story. _"Yes, we were brothers, him and I. We were both born in regular garden, before any chaos were there. Our father, before he died, ran a chao business in hero garden, where he helped injured chaos and gave them homes. He was very kind to them, he loved nothing more than to help a hurt chao. Once he died, he told me and my brother to please take over the business. And so we did, before our mother died. Then my brother, sonic, told me his plans: to find the goodby garden, the one we were told stories of over and over again._

_"We didn't know much of goodby garden, except that nothing but chaos had been there, and that if anything besides chao went in, they would be able to rul all the chao, all the gardens. It was also told that it was a beautiful forest. And nothing could compare to it's buity. My brother wanted to live there, and to rule over all the chaos. He was power hungry. He had a crazy idea, he said that all the goodby machines were only activated when only young chao were in the garden. That why he took all the adult chao out. Once it was activated, a small tunnel appeared at the bottom, only big enough for a chao, that lead strait to goodby garden. He said if he had all three from all the gardens, the tunnel would widen up and be big enough for him to get there._

_"He offered to team up with me and share the glory once we got there, but I said no. It wasn't right for chao to be forced in to ruler-ship, and the goodby garden was only for chaos. I said that we should share the business that our father had, the way he asked us to. Butmy brother didn't take lightly to the idea. He beat me up and said I was stupid. He said he didn't care about chao, he wanted the untold riches and the unmatched butty of goodbygarden. He was stuck on his idea about the pipes that lead there. So he took the main piece of something out of the dark garden goodby machine and left me in there while I was unconscious. He left me with two injured chaos, because they were no use to him._

_"Once he left, he locked the gate, so I couldn't escape. He took the pipe expansion piece and went to live in regular garden. But since it was full of chao, he couldn't get the piece out. He took all the adult chao out in to hero garden. And after the last chao finally turned in to adult, he took the piece out, and the chao, and went to regular garden._

_"ut since he needs all three peices, he bought lots of fruit from the black market and poisened them. Now once all the chao die, he will use all three peices and get in to goodby garden. That's why he must be stoped. If he get's in to that garden, there will be no hope left for any of us._

All the chao remained starring, they couldn't believe their ears. That's why the owner left the garden. He didn't care, and hero garden was the last piece he needed. And he would soon get that piece too, he had poisoned the fruit to kill them. But they had all eaten the fruit.

"We're going to die!" Goo Goo wailed. "We ate the fruit."

"No," shadow said. "You ate the good fruit. None of you ate the huge amount of fruit the owner had just brought in did you?" All the chao shook their heads no, all except Heather.

"I ate the fruit," she said quitely. "I'm going to die."

"You don't know that," Chaokosaid, putting a hand around her shoulder. "Shadow may not know what he's talking about. He's been in here the whole time, how would he know what's happening outside the garden?"

"How would I know?" he said. "I'm not dumb, I eventually broke the lock. I met up with my brother just yesterday. He told me what happened and said there was no hope for me."

"Or us," said Heather. "I ate the fruit! I'm going to die!"

"Well there is a cure for the poison, it's rumored to be in goodby garden though. But you can't get to it, all the pieces of the working machine are in hero garden, hidden inside the machine."

Goo Goo's face brightened. "I used them to build this teleport machine," he said, pointing to it. "We have all the pieces! We could go to goodbygarden, get the cure, and we could all live there. Sonic would never get the chance. We have the pieces."

Shadow shot a bust of happiness screaming through the air. "Quick," he said. "Let's go to regular garden and get all your Friends in the machine as quick as you can!"

"But how?" said the pick chao.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Shadow. "This is Kawbee," he pointed to the small pink chao. "And this is Opal," he pointed to a white and silver chao. "Okay, let's go." He led the way to the teleport machine, and slowly the rest of the chao fallowed. They were finally on their way back home, and this time to go live in a better place.

The teleport machine zapped them there, where they just stood shocked more than they had ever been. The garden was horrible! The trees were dead, The lake was evaporated, the agleywas gone, and dead chaos lay throughout the garden, blood everywhere. Then, out of the shadows stepped the owner, holding chaosky by the neck, and a shovel in his hand.

"I will ask one more time, were is the machine!"

"We don't...ack*... have it," Chaosky said, fighting for air. The owner brought back the shovel, getting ready to bring it down and snap his neck.

"No!" Mango said. The owner looked up.

"Ah, there you are, and my machine. And... brother? I didn't expect to see you here. Well whatever, let the party begin!"

A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry if you were disappointed. So next chapter will be the final one, the last showdown and the surprise ending. Plus last chap I said some would die in this chap, well I didn't have enough time to add that in, so it will have to be next chapter. See ya then,

-Streaker

And I swear it will not take forever to update now that I got over writers block.


End file.
